


Night Emerges, But The Sun Remains

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Childhood, Children, Fluff, M/M, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really much to say. They are kids, nothing weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Emerges, But The Sun Remains

I dug deeper into the sandbox I would occupy after school. Mother forgot to pick me up again, too preoccupied with more important matters, so I walked home and spent my time here at the park until dark, not wanted to bother Mother. I dug and I dug. The small grains of sand embedding themselves beneath my fingernails and dotted my paper cut fingers. I dug with as much desperation as a man who was lost in the desert would dig in search of an oasis. It was like I had become possessed, mad even. I was not sure why but maybe I was in search of escape. I once heard that if you dug far enough you could reach the other end of the world. Logically, I knew that this was impossible, but I didn’t care; my instincts took over my rational thought.

Without realizing, it had grown dark. The once looming sun was now only peaked slightly over the horizon, lolling itself to let the moon and the stars do their job and breathe. I looked around me, and I was just as much alone as I was earlier afternoon. I looked into the hole and there was no light, no hopeful rays to another land or world. I was staring into a dark abyss. I looked into my hands. Small crystals of sand glimmered on my small hands mirroring the night sky, it was like I was holding the stars in my hands.

“There you are!” He called out to me.

He crouched in front of me and the small dark space of my own creation. He stared into it with those unquestioning and honest eyes and then looked up to smile at me. He always smiled at me, and I would wonder if there was more hidden behind it. Hide's smile made my heart fly, and I wondered why, how can a smile cause me to feel this happy?

“It’s late. Let’s go home.” He held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. 

I placed my small hand in his; I felt my body being engulf by a serene warmth. He lifted me up with gentleness and care, and we walked hand and hand down the quiet street. I squeezed his hand to remind myself this was real. It’s funny how one minute it was like I was holding the stars, and the next, I’m holding the sun


End file.
